


the moment you sleep (i'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me)

by kyungsoospaghetti



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Hinted Side-Pairing, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoospaghetti/pseuds/kyungsoospaghetti
Summary: hyukjae dreams of memories...
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	the moment you sleep (i'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me)

When Hyukjae opens his eyes he only sees grey. Dark grey. Like a thick, heavy fog laid out in front of him, billowing in swirls across the empty plane. The thickness prevents his eyes from focusing, and no matter how many times he rubs his arm across his face his surroundings don’t seem to clear. In any other situation, Hyukjae would have been terrified. However, for some reason the grey clouds that surround him, comfort him. It’s almost as if they’re protecting him. They seem to wrap around him like a mother tenderly caressing her child, warmly and assuringly. 

He blinks a few times and greens, browns, and blues start to manifest themselves before him. He blinks some more and his eyes begin to focus on where he is. The outline of browning leaves, sunlight beaming from behind large, sturdy oaks, and a trail covered in forest debris begin to come into focus. Then it dawns upon Hyukjae. 

He’s dreaming.

He’s never dreamed before. He’s been waiting to dream his entire life, ever since he learned about it for the first time in primary school. His parents and teachers were right, it was nothing like he expected and it was certainly nothing they could’ve prepared him for. He has so many questions but one question burns in his mind like a searing branding rod pressed into cattle skin.

Why is he alone?

A cry in the distance seems to answer his question. 

The sound is coming from somewhere deeper in the forest. Though light out, the shade from the old, thick oaks layering the forest blocks it from hitting the ground and chills the air around him. It’s as if they were guarding a secret, one that Hyukjae is meant to discover. Although Hyukjae is afraid, he launches himself into a run along the needle-covered path. Sticks and other twigs break under his quick, heavy steps until he reaches two young boys. Hyukjae slows into a jog before he fully stops at the base of a tree. The area smells of damp soil and moss. It’s dark, yet there is still light coating the canopy. It forms an outline on the leaves and makes it seem as if they’re glowing. 

Hyukjae hunches over and props both of his hands on his knees to regain his breath. He looks over at the two boys beside him, no older than 10, crouched down at the base of a tree. One of them is crying. Actually crying is a bit too light a description. One of them is screaming bloody murder. No wonder Hyukjae could hear it from such a length away. Hyukjae didn’t need to be told the reason why he’s crying— the hot blood dripping down the length of his leg, staining the edge of his crisp, white socks is a strong enough indicator. The other boy has his back to Hyukjae. He’s kneeling down, rubbing the shoulders of what seems to be the younger boy, trying to calm him. 

Hyukjae lifts himself up from his position and walks closer to the children. As he begins to shorten the distance between them he realizes that he cannot make out their faces. He can clearly see them, yet when his brain tries to process the image, it becomes muffled.

The older boy reaches out to the younger to dry his tears. His small, chubby hands wrap around his cheeks and squishes them. Even though the blurriness obstructs their faces, Hyukjae can tell the older one is smiling and trying to make light of the situation. The younger one only cries harder. Hyukjae lets out a snicker and kneels to get a closer look at the two. Inspecting them, he thinks it’s rare but he’s heard of people having two soulmates. That notion immediately flies out of his head the moment he hears the older boy speak. 

“Shhh.”

Hyukjae can’t make out the other words. They’re muffled, just like their faces. It’s like trying to listen to someone speak while you’re underwater. You can hear words being said yet you can’t distinguish them. However, from that soft shhh that calmed the younger boy enough to stop his screeching and crying, Hyukjae knew. 

He wakes with a start, clutching his bedsheets and almost flinging himself out of bed. He throws his legs over the edge and notices the time— three in the morning. So many thoughts are racing through his head. He needs to make sense of it all. He has to make sense of it all. So without thinking, he excitedly picks up his phone and dials the only person that can help him.

It rings for a bit and he begins to get impatient. He knows it’s three am but it’s important. He doesn’t care if he ends up waking the entire neighborhood. He needs to talk to someone. Immediately. By the fourth call, there’s finally an answer. 

“Hello?” the groggy voice on the other line says. He sounds a bit pissed off but Hyukjae doesn’t catch that in Donghae’s voice. He’s too excited to pay attention to that.

“I had a dream for the first time,” he says. He and Donghae go back and forth in gleeful dialogue. At three in the morning. Hyukjae feels like a schoolgirl telling her best friend about a crush. If his phone had a cord he’d be twirling it right now, right along with swinging his feet behind him on his bed. 

“Do you know who it is?”

Hyukjae pauses. He was so caught up in the fact that he dreamed for the first time that he didn’t even realize. He didn’t even stop to think of the details, didn’t realize the implications. He throws his head back into his pillow and lays in fearful silence. 

“Hello? Hyukjae?” Donghae asks. “Are you still there?”

Yeah, he’s still there; on the line that is. Mentally he’s checked out, drowning in his thoughts. “Yeah,” Hyukjae says, “I just... I just realized something. I- I don’t even know what to say right now, I…”

“Hyukjae,” Donghae says seriously. The cheerful tone he had before quickly dissipated with one word. He pauses before his next words. “You can tell me anything. You know that.” The sincerity in his voice makes Hyukjae want to break down and cry. 

“They’re a boy,” Hyukjae carefully says. “My soulmate is a boy.” 

Donghae stays silent for a bit. It scares Hyukjae. A million thoughts are rushing through his head like before but now, instead of excited ones, his mind floods with negative ones. He probably thinks it’s disgusting. He probably thinks I’m disgusting. Hyukjae is about to hang up the phone, Donghae’s silence is deafening, but the younger speaks before he can do that. 

“You know I’d support you in anything, right?” Donghae whispers. “Anything.” Hyukjae can almost hear the reassuring smile through the phone. He cries to Donghae for the rest of the night. 

The next time Hyukjae dreams he finds himself in a bedroom. It’s his soulmate’s bedroom. He’s a lot older than before; Hyukjae can tell by the taller, broader frame and how he carries himself. He’s almost as tall as Hyukjae which surprises him since he assumes he’s a teenager here, based on his belongings. While scanning the room, he notices a pile of photographs with a disposable camera laid on top. The pictures are actually decent for an amateur with a crap camera. He’s impressed. Most of them are pictures of the forest from his previous dream. He inspects the room more and finds a sidekick on his nightstand. God, he hasn’t seen one of those phones in ages. He also notes the bottle of lotion next to it. He chuckles, he was a teenager once. Maybe still is… He quickly shakes his head as if the movement could shake the naughty thought away. 

A twinkle is caught at the corner of his eye and Hyukjae moves closer. It’s a wall of trophies, at least a dozen of them, all from singing competitions. Hyukjae takes note in his head that he’s a singer and a good one at that. But the revelation makes what he’s seeing right now seem quite strange. His soulmate is currently dancing to Shinhwa’s Only One. And badly at that. Hyukjae tries his hardest to hold a laugh back but he can’t. A high-pitched laugh escapes his lips like steam from a boiling teapot.

The kid sucks at dancing, he’s terrible. Hyukjae actually feels quite insulted by the fact. But he can tell the younger’s putting all his heart into it, which is what really matters. Hyukjae rests on his soulmate’s bed and props his arms behind him, his gaze not leaving the head of hair that flops around with every quick, sharp step. He’s very off-beat and stiff yet Hyukjae still finds it endearing. A soft smile creeps onto his face. Even though he had just been laughing at him, he begins to enjoy the performance. 

He’s facing away from Hyukjae, dressed in a thick sweater. His nape is coated in sweat that glistens in the moonlight that shines in through his window. Hyukjae can tell that he’d been practicing long before he arrived. The teenager notices the time and stops. It’s one am, which is probably a bit late for him, especially if he has school tomorrow. Hyukjae’s a bit disappointed though. He was just beginning to enjoy himself.

The younger boy dramatically flops to the ground. Hyukjae can relate; he’s done the same thing after many, tiring practices. He huffs and puffs, trying to catch his breath. Hyukjae stands to look over him and notices that he looks like he’s about to make a snow angel. He decides to lie down next to the kid and looks over at him from the ground. It’s disappointing that he can’t see his face. He desperately wants to know who this is.

His soulmate begins to quietly sing to himself. Hyukjae still can’t make out the muffled words but he can tell his voice is rich and deep. If his hoarse voice is electricity then Hyukjae’s body is copper wire. The current pulsates through his body as the boy’s voice reverberates throughout the dark room and he feels the vibrations through the creaky, wooden planks on the floor. It’s as if he’s lying on top of a giant speaker playing the prettiest of songs.

He closes his eyes; his face feels hot. He smiles the most genuine smile he’s ever had. 

He’s in love.

.  
.  
.

“So it’s a boy,” Leeteuk hums to himself, picking up a bagel and setting it on his plate. Currently, he’s in front of Hyukjae at craft services. The tables in front of them are layered with pieces of bread, cheese platters, fruits, and other finger foods for them to eat. They’ve just taken a break from shooting the album jacket for the group’s latest album. Hyukjae decided early on that Leeteuk would be the second person he’d tell about his dreams. The leader had always seemed more knowledgeable and always knew exactly what to say in any given situation. He wanted to phone him, like Donghae, but thought it would be better to meet the older in person.

“Are you scared?” Leeteuk asks. “That it’s a man?” Ever since his phone call with Donghae it’s the only thing he thinks about. He’s only been in relationships with the opposite sex. Sure, he’s thought of other men as attractive before but hasn’t everyone? What would the others think of his soulmate? His family? He begins to panic at the thought but before he drags himself into his fifth panic attack of the week he’s reminded of his soulmate’s voice. The memory of his voice is almost gone but he remembers how it made him feel when he first heard it. Comforted. It was as if all the love and preciousness of life was bottled up into one voice that said, “I’ll protect you.”

That voice hadn’t left his mind in the days since he had his last dream. Oh, how he desperately wants to hear those husky vocals again. He can’t imagine what a clear shot of his voice would do to him, instead of the muddled one he heard.

“No,” he bravely answers. “I’m not scared.” Even though he is. But the thought of his soulmate’s voice gives him certainty in his answer. Leeteuk, on the other hand, is not entirely convinced.

“I don’t see the problem then,” Leeteuk half-smiles as he steals a few strawberries off Hyukjae’s plate. He widens his eyes but before the younger can complain the older begins to lecture, “When I started to have dreams I was scared. Finding out they were a man was scary.” Hyukjae quickly looks up from his strawberry-less plate and turns to Leeteuk in question. He never knew he had dreams, much less that the leader’s soulmate was a man. It’s at this point a normal person would ask a question but knowing the older would continue to talk over him, he chooses to stay quiet. 

“At the time, I thought a lot about it. Mmm, what would other people think of me? Is this acceptable? Shouldn’t they be a woman? I had thoughts like that,” he laughs at the memory. “Being with him made me realize that that isn't important. And even though we’re not always physically together, we’re always there for each other. We’re always there for the other to lean on,” he says as he places a reassuring hand on Hyukjae’s shoulder. “I think that’s the most important thing about love. Having a place to fall back on when things get tough. It doesn’t matter if that person is male or female or whatever they so please. All that matters is if they can be your home.” 

Leeteuk winks as he leaves to sit next to Heechul, who’s currently guffawing at something one of the Kims said. The younger notices the smile and look Leeteuk gives Heechul, as if he’s looking at his entire world. Hyukjae’s frozen in place. He looks back down at his plate as the gears start cranking in his head. Leeteuk… Heechul… Suddenly everything’s adding up but before he can walk over to pester the both of them for not telling anyone, a hot, husky voice whispers something in his ear.

“Ya’ just gonna stand there?”

A shudder runs down his entire body like a wave, causing his hair to stand up to edge. It’s as if all his nerves decided to fire at the same time. He leaps back, swiftly covering his ear with his hand. For some reason his chest feels tight and hot. His eyes focus on Yesung’s playful grin for a moment before he tears his gaze away. He doesn't know what just happened. The taller boy probably just arrived, seeing as Hyukjae hadn’t seen him all day. He feels weird; he doesn’t know what’s caused him to act this way.

A sorry slips out of his mouth before he turns to walk away. He catches a glimpse of Yesung’s confused expression before he trashes his plate in the bin beside them. Hyukjae finds it strange, he’s never had something like that happen to him before. As he walks away, he continues to touch where hot breath met his skin.

He avoids Yesung for the entire shoot.

.  
.  
.

The third time Hyukjae finds himself dreaming, he’s at a restaurant. Surprisingly, he actually recognizes the place. It’s where he’d get food with other trainees during his early days at SM. The restaurant’s been recently demolished so it’s nice that he’s able to visit, even like this. As the smell of jjajangmyeon fills his nostrils, he realizes how much he misses the place and the nostalgia it brings.

The restaurant is mostly empty. It’s a bit later than lunch hour but there are a couple of stragglers in business suits paying at the front desk. The only people seated are an older couple and a pair of boys sitting in the back across from each other. One of the boys is facing away from Hyukjae but he can guess who it is. The boy turns around to shout, “Can I get some water, please?” Even though Hyukjae had guessed right, he’s still taken aback. It’s himself, his younger self, to be precise. And for the first time in his dreams, it’s a voice he can clearly hear and a face he can clearly see.

It’s weird seeing himself like this. His cheeks are fuller and the dead in his eyes hasn't fully set in, but oh boy will it. He can also spot the beginning of wrinkles when he smiles at the boy sitting across from him. Although the other boy’s face is blurred, Hyukjae can still make out the smile and know exactly who it belongs to. His soulmate. So he’s met his soulmate before… Hyukjae doesn’t know what this means exactly but it’s an interesting discovery nonetheless. 

As an older woman leaves a bottle of water on their table, his younger self squirms out of his seat. “Hyung, wait here. I’m gonna go to the toilets,” he says as he walks away. 

His soulmate’s eyes follow him and once he disappears behind the wooden restroom door his gaze lands on the bowl of jjajangmyeon in front of him. It’s Hyukjae’s bowl, most of it is eaten apart from a few noodles and some vegetables. He folds over like a lawn chair as he wraps both of his arms around his body, his small hands tightly gripping his jacket. He lays his cheek down on his empty side of the table and sighs. Almost as if it were on cue, his stomach lets out a rumble so loud that the elderly couple turn to look. 

He’s starving. And by the sound of that growl, Hyukjae can guess that he hadn’t eaten all day. “Shhh,” the younger boy says as he pats his stomach. There’s that shhh again. Hyukjae can’t imagine the pain he must be feeling right now. His heart breaks for him. He feels so bad for eating in front of him like a fool and not noticing his hunger all those years ago. If he had, he’s sure he would’ve bought the other boy a meal.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” his former self asks in a worried voice. He wipes his wet hands on the sides of his pants as he’s just come back from the bathroom. As soon as he hears his voice, the older boy composes himself. Hyukjae can’t make out what he’s saying but he does catch something about being tired. Liar.

“Do you wanna grab some coffee on the way back? We can get some pastries, too. I know you like those,” says the younger Hyukjae. “Oh, right, you said you weren’t hungry…” Although his former self can’t see it, present day Hyukjae is currently glaring at him. He continues, “but we should still get some coffee, you know we have to practice until late tonight.” The other boy shakes his head and gives Hyukjae a gentle smile. He mentions that he’s fine and that they should head back before they’re yelled at. Hyukjae glances at his watch and then back at his hyung. “You’re right. We don’t have much time,” he says hurriedly. He tugs the older out of his seat and throws his arm over his shoulder while bearing all his teeth in a wide grin. The older follows his actions and throws his arms over young Hyukjae’s shoulders as they walk to the front to pay.

Hyukjae has an intense urge to slap that blissfully ignorant smile off his face.

.  
.  
.

“Hey, I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry… I’m really sorry.”

It’s noon and Hyukjae’s in his bed, currently on the phone with Yesung. He had finally picked up the phone after avoiding several of his calls for some unknown reason; he doesn’t even know himself. He answered after the seventh ring that interrupted his regularly scheduled program of sitting on his bed and staring at a wall, thinking of nothing. 

He sighs to himself and runs a hand through his light-brown locks as he thinks of his hyung’s words and how sincere he sounds. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he admits. He feels terrible for running away from him during the album jacket shoot and avoiding all other interactions with the older. But he couldn’t help it. He was so overwhelmed with emotions he couldn’t think straight. Hyukjae still doesn’t know what happened to him that day. “I’ve just been weird lately. Don’t worry, it’s not you.”

Hyukjae’s words seem to reassure Yesung, whose deep, breathy laugh echoes quietly into the phone. “Okay, well that’s good to hear,” he chuckles. “Now for the real reason I called you.” Hyukjae turns his head and throws the arm holding his phone to the side of the bed and rolls his eyes. 

He picks the phone back up to his ear and sighs, “What?”

“I need a place to stay,” Yesung explains. “I have something to do in your area early Saturday morning and I don’t think I’d be able to make it on time unless I stay with you.”

“So you need to sleep over Friday?” Hyukjae asks. He pulls up the calendar app on his phone to check his schedule and notices that Friday is actually today and not a week from now like he initially thought. He constantly loses track of time when he doesn’t have a schedule. “I mean tonight?” he corrects himself.

“Yeah, tonight,” Yesung replies. The breath he takes during his pause tickles Hyukjae’s ear through the phone. “It’s important for me to be there.”

“Hueh, hueh, I guess you can come around ten, hyung,” Hyukjae teases, mimicking the other’s low voice. He loves making fun of Yesung, he thinks the older’s reactions are hilarious. He started to poke fun at his hyung during filming for SJ Returns. At first it was just a joke for the cameras but as he continued to tease the older he started to feel more comfortable with him. So he began to do it off-camera as well and even though Yesung would get mad, he felt it helped consolidate their relationship.

“In the middle of the night you’re gonna feel the thump of a fucking harpoon on your thorax,” Yesung hisses.

“Hyung, is that a threat?” Hyukjae jokingly asks. He covers the phone as buries his face in his pillow to chortle for a moment before he composes himself. “You know I can uninvite you, hueh.” 

Yesung sends him a myriad of curses before he spits out a, “fuck you,” and hangs up the phone. There are tears in Hyukjae’s eyes as he laughs to himself in his empty bedroom.

.  
.  
.

It’s hours later when Yesung shows up, way past ten. Hyukjae notices his arrival when the keypad at his entrance starts to beep, waking him up from a nap on his sofa he didn’t realize he had taken. He guesses he must have fallen asleep while waiting for his hyung to arrive. Yesung quietly lets himself into the dark apartment and takes a pair of slippers out of the cabinet.

“Hey-o,” he says as he switches his outdoor shoes for the indoor ones. His platinum blond hair flops in front of his eyes as he grabs onto the wall for support. He’s wearing dark blue jeans and a plain, white T-shirt that clings to every muscle beneath it. His bare arms seem to glisten in the dim light at the entrance. Hyukjae gulps as his eyes follow his every move.

“H-How did you know the passcode?” Hyukjae asks. He’s embarrassed about the stutter but tries not to linger on it. He stretches his arms up and away from him, pretending it didn’t embarrass him as much as it did. He then grabs the remote control from beside him to turn off the television but before he does that he notices the time. It’s almost midnight. 

“I’ve been to your place before, idiot,” Yesung answers.

“Yeah, but that was ages ago,” Hyukjae responds. The older man doesn't answer and sauvely walks in. He throws a bag of what Hyukjae can only assume to be clothes onto the kitchen table and yawns. The younger shuts off the TV, removing the only source of light inside the apartment. He stands up off the sofa and moves towards his hyung. “I have some blankets in that closet over there, you can take as many as you’d like. My hot ass warmed the sofa for you so I don’t think you’ll be needing many,” he jokes as he’s about to head to his room.

“Wait, wait, wait. You expect me to sleep on the sofa? Me?” Yesung emphasizes. He raises his eyebrows like he can’t believe what he just heard. The younger leans on the wall beside them and takes a moment to process what had just been said.

“Did you expect me to sleep on the couch? Me?” Hyukjae mimics his tone while Yesung rolls his eyes. “Did you just expect me to give up my bed for you?” he emptily laughs.

“No,” the older replies, “I thought we were going to sleep together.” He almost sounds a bit disappointed in his reply.

“Hyung, we’re both in our thirties. Don’t you think we’re, you know, a bit too old to sleep together?” Hyukjae questions. It’s not like this would be the first time they’ve slept in the same bed. They’ve known each other for over half their lives, lived in the same dorm, shared hotel rooms while touring. The concept isn’t new to him, it’s just strange.

“Well, neither of us are sleeping on your sofa and it’s not like another bed is gonna appear out of thin air,” Yesung explains.

Hyukjae gasps in an exaggerated manner and takes his phone out of his back pocket. “You’re right,” he says. “What’s the number to the mattress store?” Yesung reaches out to smack the younger in the head but Hyukjae ducks just in time. Yesung sticks a pointed finger in his face, “Sleep with one eye open.”

“You make me want to sleep with you even less,” the younger jokes. Yesung grumbles some profanities under his breath and grabs Hyukjae by the nape, leading them to his bedroom.

.  
.  
.

The fourth time Hyukjae finds himself dreaming it’s November 6, 2005. He can tell by the sea of people holding blue balloons in front of the stage he was once on many, many years ago. Hyukjae is standing towards the back of the dark venue, taking it all in. His mouth falls agape as he looks around at all the signs and blue balloons that are there for him. Even at such a small venue, with fans that are a handful to what Super Junior has amassed now, he’s grateful. Experiencing his debut stage from the perspective of a fan is a different yet intriguing experience. Even the air smells different, he finds. But that could also be the sweat from the massive hoard of people in the audience that are pushing and fighting each other in order to get a decent view of the stage.

The younger Hyukjae was probably shitting himself backstage along with the other members right now. His debut was something he had desired for so long but when finally faced with that reality he just wanted to run away and hide. He thought he was going to mess up, make a joke out of the group, and ruin what they’d been working so hard towards. Hyukjae remembers crying and shaking so severely backstage that the other members had to help calm him down. As each of the members shared their comforting words with him he felt less anxious but the feeling would still eat away at him until one member finally met with him. Yesung hadn’t shared any shallow words of comfort with him, instead, he had sat down at Hyukjae’s side and hugged him. Somehow he knew words would never be enough. 

What breaks Hyukjae out of his trance are the two MCs standing on an otherwise bare stage announcing his group as the next performers. Watching them, Hyukjae notices that he can see and hear both of them clearly. He shifts his view to the girls beside him in the audience and they too aren’t masked by blurred faces or muffled voices. 

“Oh my God,” Hyukjae says to himself in realization. He had been so caught up in reminiscing about the past that he completely forgot the reason why he was in the dream in the first place. The thought dawns on him; if he can see other people clearly then that must mean that he can see his soulmate clearly as well. Hyukjae hastily pushes through the crowd in front of him, seeing if he can make it to the front where he remembers some of the trainees were seated. He doesn’t know if he’s panicked or excited to see him for the first time but the hot, adrenaline-filled blood coursing through his veins tells him he’s definitely feeling something. 

When he reaches the front he finds the familiar faces of those he used to train with; some he still knows and some he hasn’t seen in over a decade. Unfortunately, none of them stick out to him but before he can confirm the venue lights dim and he hears a dozen sets of feet scrambling behind him.

Hyukjae turns his attention forward as Twins begins to play in the background. He can’t believe how young and full of hope they all looked. Siwon looks like a child but delivers his lines with confidence. And although their outfits and hairstyles are a bit strange compared to what the current fashion is, he thinks they look cool. His eyes float around, watching each member on center stage perform their part with ease. Which was something they had spent months trying to perfect. 

His eyes are following Heechul charismatically delivering his lines when he finally hears a muffled voice coming from the speaker in front of him. Hyukjae’s eyes widen in surprise as he tries to process what that means. He can hear voices clearly now but maybe he still can’t hear his soulmate’s. And that voice obviously came from someone on stage given that it was amplified through the speaker. Hyukjae’s eyes jump to each of his members until they finally land on one. His face is blurred but Hyukjae knows exactly who it is. One member at the back of the stage, almost hidden from view, who is giving it his all just like the rest of them. 

“Yesung.”

“Hmm?” the older male says absentmindedly. Although it’s almost four in the morning the bright, blue light from his cellphone illuminates his face, a stark contrast from the rest of his dark bedroom. 

“Yesung.”

He acts like that’s the only word he knows how to say. It’s the only thought that’s going through his mind. Yesung rests his phone on his bare chest and looks the younger in the eye. “Hyukjae?” Yesung asks. 

He doesn’t know what it is but something about his name on Yesung’s lips sounds like champagne, bubbly and intoxicating. He swiftly pulls Yesung by the arms and kisses him. Yesung, a bit taken aback at first, eases into it and takes Hyukjae’s face into his small, warm hands as he kisses back harder. It’s not his first kiss but the way Yesung’s lips expertly move against his own makes him nervous.

It’s Hyukjae who pulls back first, trying to catch his breath. “You knew,” he says.

“Yeah, since yesterday,” Yesung smiles at him. He rakes his hand through the younger’s hair, fixing what was messed up in his sleep.

“You really need to go to sleep now, hyung,” he says. He doesn’t know how he can act like that kiss didn’t just happen. “It’s four am. What time do you need to go do whatever you’re doing?”

Yesung laughs to himself. “I lied,” he says. “I just wanted to be with you. After I found out you were my soulmate, you didn’t call me screaming or crying. So I figured you didn’t know yet. But I really wanted to be with you when you did.” This explains why he was so keen on sleeping together. “Now come on. Into your soulmate’s arms,” Yesung says as he spreads his arms wide enough for Hyukjae to fall into them.

“No,” Hyukjae pouts. Not taking no for an answer, the older forcefully grabs him and pulls him into an embrace, planting kisses all over his face and body. “Ah, hyung!” he complains, trying to push the older off of him, which only causes the older to hug him tighter.

“Let me love you,” Yesung says angrily, while grabbing the younger’s torso in between his legs and continuing to kiss him. Hyukjae almost falls out of the bed while throwing his arms out in protest.

Although they’re fighting, Hyukjae can’t help but smile. It’s at this moment that he recalls Leeteuk’s words, “all that matters is if they can be your home.” As Yesung hits him he thinks that’s exactly where he is.

Hyukjae is finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my terrible writing. The Yehyuk tag barely has any fics so I felt compelled to write one. Yes, little, old me with no writing skills. This is the first (non-crack) fic I've ever completed. It feels crazy to say that, wow. If you liked this please leave some kudos so I can know if I should continue my fic writing in the future! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. Let me know if you find any typos
> 
> P.P.S. Also, hehe, the title was foreshadowing if you didn't catch that.
> 
> P.P.P.S. Please leave a comment if you can. ⸝⸝ʚ̴̶̷̆ ̯ʚ̴̶̷̆⸝⸝ I really like reading them!


End file.
